Trace Of Dream
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita baca saja
1. Kau Punya Impian?

Trace of Dream Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Drama,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Sumary : Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita lihat saja

Rate : T, karena M terlalu greget XD #plak

Pair : Itadei,Slight Sasudei,SasuSaku, and the other pair

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Chojuro : "Tumben lu dapat judul sebagus itu,biasanya Judul fic rada nyeleneh"

Author : "Terinspirasi dari lagu Beethoven - Ode To Joy ame Yume No Kakera,hehe"

Izuna : "Kenape kagak lagu itu aje,"

Author : "Kagak ah, lagian tuh lagu berbahaya untuk di komsumsi publik mending lagu yang pasti aje,"

Izuna : "Jiaaah"

Chapter I : "Kau punya impian?"

Itachi Pov

Semua orang memiliki impian dan berniat untuk mewujudkan impiannya, kepingan mimpi itu berbeda-beda dari setiap orang yang memiliki impian itu, ingin bersama orang yang disayanginya, menggapai cita-citanya sampai menjadi pahlawan.

Aku dilahirkan dimana keluargaku serba berkecupan. Clan yang disegani setelah Senju yaitu Uchiha, dilahirkan dengan bakat sebagai anak Jenius dan pewaris Uchiha tapi sayang aku tidak memiliki Impian, aku tidak memiliki tujuan yang tepat dalam hidupku.

"Kakak,ada acara makan malam di rumah teman Ayah!"seru Sasuke

"Ya, aku akan segera bersiap-siap,"kataku bersiap-siap untuk ikut ke acara makan malam tousanku itu

Segeralah aku bersama keluargaku pergi ke kediaman Clan Senju untuk menghadiri acara makan malam itu. Saat kami sampai disana keluarga kami berbincang-bincang dengan Tsunade sama dan Hashirama, dilanjutkan dengan pertemuan kami dengan Perdana mentri Oonoki dengan cucunya.

"Wah, kau punya cucu-cucu yang manis ya,"puji Ibuku sambil mengelus ubun-ubun gadis kecil itu

"Anakmu juga sama,Mikoto,"kata Oonoki san sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan aku

"Kami mohon pergi dulu sepertinya ibu Deidara memanggil,"ujar Oonoki pergi bersama cucu perempuannya yang satu lagi

"O ya bu, aku ke Toilet dulu ya"kataku meminta izin

"Jangan lama-lama,"kata Ibuku

Saat setelah aku ke Toilet, terlihat anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang sedang melihat Danau belakang Rumah senju itu. Anak itu meratapi cahaya dari danau yang dipantulkan bintang, aku hanya penasaran mengapa anak itu terus-terusan meratapi itu sehingga aku heran kepadanya.

"Hei,kau cucu Oonoki sama kan?"tanyaku mengejutkannya

"A' kakak yang tadi, iya,"jawab anak itu

"Namamu Deidara Iwa,kan?"tanyaku lagi

"Iya, nama kakak siapa?"tanya Deidara dengan mimik ramah

"Itachi Uchiha, kau bisa memanggilku Itachi,"jawabku

"Nama yang bagus,un"katanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya saudara-saudaramu bermain dengan yang lain?"tanyaku penasaran

"Aku sedang meratapi bintang entah kenapa setiap malam aku suka melihatnya,"jawab Deidara dan aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya yang unik itu

"Bintang-bintang ini seperti kepingan mimpi yang diceritakan kakek, Impianku ada disalah satu bintang itu,un,"jelasnya

"Memang apa impianmu itu?"tanyaku heran

"Impianku adalah menjadi orang yang bisa membantu orang-orang juga membuat orang tersenyum,Kau punya impian,un?"tanyanya lagi

"Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi,"jawabku singkat

"Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk itu,un,"ujar Deidara mulai menatap bintang sambil tersenyum tipis

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku heran dengan ucapannya itu

"Kakekku pernah bilang, orang yang tidak punya mimpi itu butuh waktu untuk mengetahui mimpinya dan kau termasuk orang itu,un,"katanya sambil menatapku dengan wajah cerianya sedangkan aku hanya terdiam akan kata-katanya itu

"Setelah kau mengetahui mimpimu itu, kejarlah meskipun mimpi itu berada di ujung dunia sana,un,"lanjutnya

"Deidara chan, ayo pulang,"ujar kakeknya menyuruh pulang

"Ya kakek, mulai sekarang kita teman ya kak Itachi ,un,"katanya dengan nada ceria

Anak itu akhirnya pulang bersama keluarganya itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tidak menjawab ucapan "Selamat tinggal"nya itu, ya dialah orang yang mengajarkanku apa arti mimpi sebenarnya juga teman pertamaku, Deidara Iwa.

_Mimpi?_

_Kau tau dimana kepingan mimpi itu?_

_Jika kau tau, jadilah penunjuk jalanku_

_Ajak aku ke tempat kepingan mimpi itu_

_Mungkin angin waktu akan membawaku_

_Ke tempat kepingan mimpiku_

_Bersamamu, ya bersamamu_

_Melihat kepingan mimpi itu_

Saat aku pulang dari acara makan malam itu, wajahku tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum padahal aku termasuk orang yang kadang-kadang tersenyum, Ibu mulai bertanya sesuatu tapi tidak ku jawab-jawab akibat memikirkan anak itu hingga akhirnya menjawab dengan nada terkejut.

"Itachi? Apa kau dengar Ibu?"tanya Ibuku heran dengan sikapku

"A' iya, ada apa Ibu?!"seruku dengan wajah terkejut

"Bagaimana,kau sudah mendapat teman baru?"tanya Ibu lembut

"Sudah Ibu, nama teman baruku itu Deidara,"kataku datar

"Sepertinya kau senang ya berteman dengan anak itu sampai senyum-senyum sendiri,"kata Ibuku dengan nada lembut

"Aa Kakak jatuh cinta sama kak Deidara ya?"goda Sasuke

"Kau ini kecil-kecil sudah mengerti cinta-cintaan, umurku belum cukup untuk mengerti itu otoutoku, Sasuke,"kataku menyentil kepala Sasuke

"Kakakmu benar Sasuke, kau dan kakakmu itu masih kecil belum boleh mengerti dengan itu"ujar Ayah menasihati Sasuke

"A iya maaf-maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda,"katanya meminta maaf

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu,"kataku menghela nafas

Memang konyol adik kesayanganku ini, kecil-kecil sudah tau namanya cinta. Ya aku memakluminya karena dia sering diajak Paman Obito kencan dengan Nona Rin setiap malam, setidaknya aku bisa mempunyai teman baru.

#Justskiptime

Keesokan pagi, ketika aku sarapan sekitar jam 08.00 pagi, ada seorang petugas dari pemerintahan datang ke Rumahku sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepada Ayah.

"Itachi!"panggil Ayah

"Iya,ada apa ayah?""sahutku

"Kau diundang Perdana Mentri Oonoki untuk ke Kediamannya,"kata Ayahku

"Kau dan Sasuke diundang untuk makan siang bersama cucunya nanti,"lanjut Ibuku

"Kakak, kita diundang ke Kediaman oleh Kak Deidara!"seru Sasuke senang

"Iya,"kataku tersenyum

Tepat jam dua belas siang, aku dan Sasuke pergi ke Kediaman Perdana Mentri Oonoki. Saat kami sudah sampai di depan pintu depan, Deidara langsung berlari-lari sambil berteriak memanggilku.

"Kak Itachiii!"seru Deidara berlari-lari dan memeluku

"Deidara, jangan lari-lari lagi nanti kau jatuh,"kataku menasihati Deidara

"Iya, lain aku akan hati-hati,un,"kata Deidara ceria menuruti kata-kataku

"Nona Deidara, Tuan Oonoki sudah telah menunggu tamu-tamu di Ruang makan,"ujar pelayan itu

Kami berjalan mengelilingi aula sambil berjalan menuju Ruang makan. Deidara bercerita tentang saudara-saudaranya disaat aku sedang melihat-lihat aula kediamannya itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang, Tuan muda Itachi,"kata Oonoki sama berterima kasih atas kehadiranku

"Aku pun juga sama,kakek perdana mentri,"kata Sasuke senang

"Silahkan makan, tuan-tuan,"kata pelayan itu

"Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada anda karena sudah mengundang kami berdua,tuan,"kataku dengan sopan

"Psst, jangan terlalu sopan biasanya kakek akan jadi pemalu,"bisik anak laki-laki berambut merah muda

"Heh?"kataku bingung dengan bisikannya

"Sasori, kau bicara apa?"tanya Oonoki sama

"Tidak kek, aku hanya memberitau kalau hari ini kucingku minum obat nyamuk tujuh kali,hehe,"jawabnya seraya dengan tawaan kecil

Oonoki sama memberitahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Deidara yang 8. Semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, Deidara terus membicarakan tentangku teman yang baru ia kenal semalam, selain itu Sasuke mendapatkan teman baru adik Deidara yaitu Kurotsuchi dan seorang anak pelayan, Sora.

"Kak Itachi , ini untukmu,un,"kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan ikatan bunga lily untuku

"Untuk apa?"tanyaku heran

"Itu sebagai hadiah terima kasihku,un,"kata Deidara tersenyum

"Ya,"jawabku singkat

"Hati-hati dijalan yak!"seru Deidara tiba-tiba terjatuh di depan mataku

"Nona tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya pelayan itu menolong Deidara berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa, Kabuto,un,"jawabnya

"Nona jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti nona sakit lagi,"katanya

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak sengaja tersandung,un,"ketus Deidara kepada pelayan yang bernama Kabuto itu

Aku pulang dengan melihat senyuman Deidara yang ceria walaupun ia sebenarnya masih sakit.

Setahun kemudian

Aku sedang duduk sambil mencorat-coret catatan ayah yang kosong. Telepon di meja ayah berdering sehingga ayah segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, iya benar saya Fugaku kepala kepolisian Inggris,"jawab Ayah

"A-apa Nona Deidara alias cucu Pak Perdana Mentri Oonoki hilang?!"Seru ayah terkejut sampai membuat jantungku berdebar kencang

"Baiklah, tolong kau siapkan tim pencari!"perintah Ayah sambil menutup gagang telepon

Ada apa ini? Aku merasa bahwa Deidara dalam keadaan serius. Aku tetap terus percaya kalau keadaan Deidara tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk, ya mudah-mudahan saja firasatku yang itu berkata benar.

The Next Chapter...

Beberapa tahun semenjak peristiwa hilangnya Deidara. Itachi mulai melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang selanjutnya, bersekolah di Universitas terkemuka di Britania Raya yaitu Universitas London. Saat pertama masuk, ia bertemu gadis pirang yang berparas sama seperti teman di masa lalunya.

"My name is Deidara, and you?"tanya gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dan yak nama itu membuat Itachi sangat terkejut

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, you can call me Itachi,"jawab Itachi

To be continue

Gaara : "Kejonesan ane kambuh nih"

Author Cindy : "Ya ampun, ini kan cuma scene vrooh"

Sasuke : "Gue juga nih" (Yaoming FA Face)

Author Cindy : "Ini juga satu, udah banyak cewek ngantri, tapi lu malah diem dan playboy, masa ganteng-ganteng jones ,haduuh ckckck" (Pakai baju dinas Pakar Biro Jodoh sekolah)

Itachi : "Dafuq, ane malah disamain lagi kayak Yuuto Sakurai" (Yaoming Face)

Kisame : " Oi angkat gue jadi Shinigami dongss"

Author Cindy : "Kagak ah, ini kan bukan Death Note fic -,-""

Pakura : "Oi ficnya lanjut oi"

Guren : "Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata,Eyd,or dll, sekian dan terima kasih"

Catatan author : Latar fic ini saya ambil di Inggris abad 18 atau 19, alasan saya mengambil latar itu dikarenakan terinspirasi dari latar Novel Sherlock Holmes apalagi tentang Universitas London,haha (Itu sih harapan author), o ya maaf ya agak gaje ceritanya soalnya aku kalau buat cerita nyesek agak susah untuk menghayati (Watir), selain itu kalau kalian ada sedikit saran kasih tau aja, sekian dan terima kasih ^_ ^ :3


	2. Kembalinya Notasi yang Hilang

Trace of Dream Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Drama,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Sumary : Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita lihat saja

Rate : T, karena M terlalu greget XD #plak

Pair : Itadei,Slight Sasudei,SasuSaku, and the other pair

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Gobi Kokuo : "Wah gimana kelanjutannya?"

Author Cindy : "Lihat aje, nanti ente juga tau"

Matsuri : "Yok kita mulaii!"

Chapter II : "Kembalinya notasi yang hilang"

Beberapa tahun semenjak peristiwa hilangnya Deidara. Itachi mulai melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang selanjutnya di Universitas terkemuka di Britania Raya yaitu Universitas London. Saat pertama masuk, ia bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang berparas sama seperti teman di masa lalunya.

"Excuse me,"kata seorang gadis itu terburu-buru dengan membawa satu rim brosur sampai ia menabrak seorang lelaki di Lorong

"Eh? Bisa gawat kalau semua kertas ini berjatuhan,"katanya panik sambil mengumpulkan ratusan kertas itu

"Pardon, can i help you ,miss?"tanya Itachi langsung membantu gadis itu

"A' thank you,"jawabnya tersenyum saat selesai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu

"You're well... Come,miss,"sahut Itachi saat melihat wajah gadis itu

"Excuse me?"tanya gadis itu kebingungan saat pria di depannya melamun

"You're like a princess, a' I'm sorry,"kata Itachi langsung meminta maaf

"Haha, no problem, sir,"tawa gadis itu melihat kekonyolan Itachi

"Can you tell your name,miss?"tanya Itachi sedikit tersenyum

"My name is Deidara, and you?"tanya gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dan yak nama itu membuat Itachi sangat terkejut

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, you can call me Itachi,"jawab Itachi

"Wah, nama yang unik,un,"puji Deidara

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya Itachi meyakinkan bahwa yang ada di depan matanya itu adalah gadis di masa lalunya

"Hmm, mungkin saya baru bertemu dengan anda sekarang,"jawab Deidara berpikir

"O begitu,"kata Itachi terdiam seolah-olah gadis yang di depannya ini seperti orang yang lupa ingatan

"Kalau begitu saya mohon diri , o ya kalau anda ada waktu silakan datang ke acara ini ya,un,"kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan sebuah brosur selebaran konser instrumen juga segera pergi dari situ

"Gadis itu.. Kenapa dia lupa denganku?"Batin Itachi melihat Deidara pergi lalu melihat selebaran yang diberikan Deidara yang bertuliskan besok jam 07.00 malam

"Mungkin aku bisa menemuinya,"kata Itachi menatap kertas itu

Gadis yang dibicarakan Itachi terus mengedarkan kepada teman-teman kampusnya dan dosen-dosen kampus. Dengan wajah senyum ceria, ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu tanpa ada rasa beban sedikitpun. tanpa disadari waktu sudah sore, sudah waktunya raja siang tenggelam.

"Aku pulang,un,"kata Deidara sopan saat membuka gagang pintu besar itu

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga nona muda,"kata pemuda berambut keabu-abuan itu

"Besok malam aku ada acara, kau bisa kan datang ke sana?"tawar Deidara tersenyum tipis

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk mengurus penjualanan di Skotlandia.."ketusnya

"Ayolah,hanya sekalii saja,un,"kata Deidara memohon tetapi pemuda dihadapannya berkata lain

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!"serunya marah sambil menggebrak meja

"Ta-tapi Ka-kabuto,"ucap Deidara terbata-bata

"Sekali lagi kau mengelak, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar,"ancam Kabuto menatap tajam Deidara

"Ba-baiklah,"jawabnya segera ke kamar

Dengan wajah yang menahan nangis ia pergi ke kamarnya. Namanya seorang perempuan kadang mereka harus kuat menjalani hidup ini walaupun pada akhirnya Deidara mengeluarkan air mata yang ditahannya.

Saat ia menangis, ia teringat sesuatu lalu mengambil suatu barang dari dalam laci meja tidurnya. Hanya sebuah kotak musik berbentuk piano yang bisa menghiburnya saat ia bersedih, membuat wajahnya kembali tersenyum,dan mengembalikan rasa kenyamanan hidup.

'tok-tok-tok' suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Deidara

"Masuk,"katanya sambil menyimpan kembali kotak musik itu

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu nona,"kata pemuda itu sambil menutup pintu

"Ada apa Kabuto?"tanya Deidara menghapus air matanya

"I'm do apologize and i feel terrible, tadi sudah memarahimu dan bicara kasar,nona,"kata Kabuto tersenyum tipis sambil memegang tangan selembut sutra milik Deidara

"Okay don't worry, aku tidak marah kok,un,"jawabnya tersenyum lembut

"Ini oleh-oleh dariku saat aku di Belanda,"katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka wanita belanda kepada Deidara

"Terima kasih, bonekanya terlihat lucu,un,"puji Deidara

"Ngomong-ngomong soal konser opera malam besok, aku akan datang,"kata Kabuto

"Benarkah? Assyiiik Kabuto bisa melihatku!"seru Deidara riang lalu memeluk pemuda di depannya

"Hey,jangan terlalu senang nanti kau jatuh sakit lagi,"katanya sambil menasihati Deidara

"Terima kasih,Kabuto!"seru Deidara masih sambil memeluk Kabuto

"Iya sama-sama nona,"jawabnya tersenyum

"Ya sama-sama,"batinnya mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi licik

_Dia kembali dari masa lalu.._

_Sudah lama tak melihat gadis itu.._

_Tersenyum simpul dihadapanku.._

_Membawa setangkai bunga salju..._

_Langit cerah menjadi kelabu.._

_Entah lupa atau dilupakan..._

_Gadis yang tak ingat masa lalu..._

_Dimana ia dekat denganku..._

_Meski hatinya tertusuk duri.._

_Hati kecil gadis itu berkata lain.._

_Ia harus tersenyum untuk yang lain..._

_Hanya itu yang bisa mengobati hatinya.._

Itachi pov

Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan ayah dan kepolisian tidak bisa mencari dia ke seluruh distrik yang ada di Inggris. Dia kembali tanpa ingat masa lalu ataupun diriku sendiri, aku tau ini terlalu melo drama bagi seorang pria berkepribadian dingin sepertiku.

"Deidara" nama yang membuatku ingin terus mengingat akan senyuman dan kata-kata impiannya. Gadis itu tumbuh besar menjadi bertambah cantik dan manis, walaupun sampai saat ini aku masih belum punya impian yang pas untukku.

"Hei, Itachi?"tanya Yahiko

"A' iya"jawabku

"Kau ini kemana saja? Hey kau mau datang ke acara konser idol kampus ya?" tebak Yahiko melihat brosur yang ku pegang

"Iya, dan apa maksudmu soal "Idol Kampus" Iko?"tanyaku memanggil Yahiko dengan nama kecilnya

"Apa? Seenaknya saja kau memanggil dengan nama kecilku, Kau ini sering ketinggalan berita padahal kau sendiri juga terkenal,"sindir Yahiko

"Sudah, cepat beritahu aku siapa itu "Idol Kampus"?"tanyaku lagi

"Idol Kampus kita itu bernama Deidara, dia dari Fakultas Kedokteran yang katanya memiliki suara emas para penyanyi opera, prestasi di sekolah lamanya juga bagus, pokoknya gadis itu sangat manis dan jadi idaman!"kata Yahiko berapi-api

"Jadi dia anak fakultas kedokteran, bahkan bisa terkenal dengan suara emasnya,"gumamku

"Kau harus datang ke acara Deidei yak! kau pasti akan terkesima melihat bakat luar biasanya itu!"seru Yahiko

"Iya-iya aku akan datang, tapi kau tidak perlu seperti itu juga kali, dasar anak ngidol!"sindirku

"Daripada kau, dasar anak sok cool,"sindir balik Yahiko

Yahiko, dia teman seperjuanganku saat aku sekolah dulu. Ia bercita-cita menjadi fisikawan ternama dan bisa bertemu kedua sahabatnya yang juga hilang sama seperti Deidara, ia terkenal dengan kejeniusan yang tinggi tapi berkepribadian konyol kalau ada teman dekatnya.

Dulu saat sekolah ia suka sekali yang namanya mengidolakan seseorang dengan sikap menggebu-gebu, awalnya aku memang heran bisa berteman bahkan berteman karib dengannya, ya memang seperti itulah Yahiko yang aku kenal juga bernasib sama sepertiku, kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

End Itachi Pov

Di Cardiff, Inggris Raya

Malam itu terjadi pertemuan rahasia di sana, sekitar dua puluh orang saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Hey, Kenapa dia tak datang?"tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu

"Dia hanya sedikit sibuk,"kata gadis berambut merah itu

"Ya sibuk dengan nona cantiknya itu,"sindir pemuda rambut putih keabu-abuan itu

"Kau tak boleh begitu, gadis yang dijaganya itu adalah kartu As bagi kita,"kata saudara kembar disampingnya menasihati

"Benar apa kata saudaramu, kalau kartu As kita hilang begitu saja kita tidak bisa memulai permainan ini dengan pemerintah yang telah direncanakan 13 tahun tahun yang lalu,"jelas gadis berambut kehitaman itu

#Just skip time

Itachi Pov

Tepat hari Sabtu pukul 07.00 malam di Royal Opera House, aku datang ke pertunjukan opera Deidara bersama Yahiko. Aku dan Yahiko duduk barisan penonton paling depan agar bisa terlihat jelas aku menonton dan itu juga merupakan saran Yahiko yang ingin melihat Idol Campusnya itu.

"Lihat itu Dei-dei!"seru Yahiko dan penonton lainnya

"Dia..."

"Terima kasih untuk para hadirin yang bisa datang ke acara pada malam ini,un,"kata Deidara tersenyum dengan berpakaian gaun model bustle merah hati ditambah khiasan mawar merah dirambutnya

Musik instrumental mulai dimainkan, Deidara menyanyikan karya Vivaldi yang berjudul "Cessate Omae Cessate" bersama lima anggota paduan suara kampusku. Nyanyiannya begitu menenangkan hati orang mendengarnya, semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan atas kebolehan Deidara dan anggota paduan suara kampus.

"Ayo pergi ke belakang panggung,"ajak Yahiko

"Kau ini saking mengidolakan gadis itu, kau sangat ingin tidak bahkan lebih dari sangat ingin bertemu dia,"kataku menghela nafas

"Kau sendiri buat apa membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih bersamaku tadi? Buat dipasang di jendela apartemen? Kau juga mau juga datang ingin menemuinya, jangan gengsi kalau bertemu Deidei!"kata Yahiko berargumen dengan kecepatan berbicara 125 km/menit

"Baiklah aku mengalah kalau kau sudah beragumen,"kataku mengalah

"Nah begitu, ayo kita temui Deidei!"ajak Yahiko ke belakang panggung

Kami berdua berjalan ke belakang panggung. Terlihat Deidara sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, kami pun mendekatinya untuk berbicara.

"Deidei, can you signing my notes? Please,"kata Yahiko memohon

"Okay,un,"jawabnya sambil mentanda tangani catatan Yahiko

"Thank you,"ucapnya berterima kasih

"Kau... Kau pria yang kemarin membantuku kan?"tanya Deidara tersenyum riang

"Iya, sebelumnya aku ingin bilang penampilanmu sangat mengagumkan di panggung tadi,"pujiku dengan senyuman tipis

"Cepat kau berikan, sebelum bunganya layu dan tidak perlu banyak basa basi lagi,"suruh Yahiko

"Ini sebagai hadiah dariku untuk penampilanmu tadi,"kataku menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar kepadanya

"Wah terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong Yahiko setiap kau melihat ada orang tersohor lewat pasti saja kau bernafsu minta tanda tangan,un,"kata Deidara

"Ahaha, mau bagaimana lagi aku kan hobi mengidolakan orang,"tawa Yahiko

"Tapi tak apa hobimu unik,un"puji Deidara

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"tanyaku bingung dengan keakraban mereka

"Tidak juga, aku baru berteman dengan Deidara baru-baru ini,"jawab Yahiko

"Iya, aku baru kenal dengannya gara-gara dia meminta tanda tanganku terus,un,"jelas Deidara

"Untung saja idolamu tidak jengkel gara-gara kamu anak ngidol, coba kalau aku mungkin sudah aku suruh kau pergi jauh,"sindirku

"Siapa juga yang mau mengidolakanmu, tidak aku hanya bercanda, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"tanya Yahiko

"Jam sembilan malam,"kataku dan Deidara sama-sama melihat jam

"Wah keren, kalian bisa menyebutkan waktu persamaan, aku pulang dulu ya!"serunya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"Maafkan temanku, kalau kelakuannya agak menyebalkan,"kataku meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa , malahan aku agak sedikit terhibur, un,"kata Deidara

"Hari sudah larut, kau mau aku antar ke rumahmu?"tawarku

"Mmm,baiklah ,un,"jawabnya

Akhirnya aku mengantar Deidara ke rumahnya. Untungnya jalur pulangku dengan dia searah jadi aku tidak perlu mencari-cari jalan pintas untuk pulang ke Apartemen, untuk menghilangkan rasa cape saat ia tampil aku mengajaknya mengobrol tentang kampus dan fakultas masing-masing tidak terasa kami berdua sudah sampai di sebuah mansion tua yang tidak lain adalah rumah Deidara.

"Wah rumahnya masih gelap sepertinya dia belum pulang, terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang Itachi,un,"katanya tersenyum sambil menutup pintu gerbang rumah

"Ya, tidak masalah , kalau kau ada sesuatu apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini,"kataku berjalan pulang ke apartemen

The next chapter..

Deidara sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kabuto datang sambil memperhatikan vas bunga mawar merah yang menarik perhatiannya, dengan rasa penasaran Kabuto mendekati vas bunga.

"Tertulis dari Itachi uchiha, terima kasih sudah mengundangku,"baca Kabuto sambil memegang secarik kertas kecil di dekat vas bunga

"Tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan bunga-bungaku,un,"kata Deidara sambil mengerjakan tugas

"Bungamu yang ini agak spesial dari yang lain,"ucapnya

To be continue

Han : "E gile ada anak ngidol :v" (Pakai backsound petir)

Neji : "Ya ampun Yahiko kalau berargumen hampir sama kayak cewek!" (Yaoming Face)

Kimimaro : "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kabuto dia kan bakal hadir kenapa ga ada pas hari Hnya?"

Author Cindy : "Dia emang datang, cuma abis itu ada pas selesai dia ada urusan lagi"

Itachi : "Kayaknya aku sama Yahiko ngerusuh terus di chapter ini ._."

Yahiko : "Shanju selalu,Deidei selalu,Nabilah selalu,Sabina selalu!" (Sambil yel-yel anak vvota)

Sora : "Sabina-sabina eperiwere"

Kabuto : "Emak ane masuk tipi!" (Jingkrak-jingkrak ala anak Tk)

Shikamaru : "Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama, sekian dan terima kasih"

Catatan Author : Soal nama kecil Yahiko saya mengambil nama kecil sahabat saya, Yahiko dibuat menjadi anak ngidol agar ada sedikit pemanis alur,haha. Satu lagi yang nanya soal Kabuto, nanti author jelasin di Chapter berikutnya,sekian dan terima kasih :3


End file.
